Legend of Remnant
by CyberDragoon9286
Summary: Wandering around with His mailbox a young man slips into a new world as he groans hard descending from he sky he runs into a new adventure. a little splash of legend of mana into the world of RWBY rate and review please no flaming me only second story
1. Quest 1: The Emerald Forest

**The Path of Mana**

ello Cyberdragon here with this lovely new fanfiction crossover of RWBY and legend of mana. A forewarning... the only legend of mana bits in this will most likely be the house(all the workshops.), Trent, the pets, bud, lisa, the coins and spirits metals. Also in loving memory to Monty and the joy he brought thousands and maybe millions.. R.I.P. And gaze upon us with joy for your work will keep going. Also I am Throun the Paladin I just switched names and pics. WoW where my character was from pissed me off so I had to change or I would have just abandoned my account on her from sheer rage.

Also sorry for all those that had been waiting for a new chapter I can only say that I'm updating this one and also bringing out that I changed my info and that rl took command for a bit but I plan on pumping a chapter at least monthly but going for bi-weekly when I feel that my skills and my thoughts dare allow!

"speaking"

'thoughts- whispering'

"_**language barrier**"_

"**demon or elemental speaking"**

**'demon or elemental thinking.'**

**Location**

A voice sounding motherly and strong pulls open a book for the children around her as she reads from a book.

_**'Legends... Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants - byproducts - of a forgotten past.' **_

_**'Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grim - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.'**_

_**'However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust.' **_

_**'Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.'**_

_**'But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone, darkness will return.'**_

_**'So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed: There will be no victory in strength.' **_

_**a boy suddenly speaks out the next part of the book with a smile as if he had heard the story many times before.**_

_**'But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten - things that require a smaller, more honest soul.' **_

**Emerald Forest**

a sudden portal opens as a youth falls from the sky His short hair blown around his head as he falls by the wnd, he wears a trench coat, a breastplate knuckle gloves, steel toeed boots, and a head band upon his head, he has a mailbox upon his back with wings on the top and a bell just under the mailslot as it chimes softly.

Upon his side are twin knifes in sheaths that look to have belong to royalty hittig his hips but keeping the blades in them with a leather knot work around the handles locked by buttons.

The forest comes closer and closer as he falls uaware that he is over a clearing in the forst with a large beast just under him.

**Clearing within the emerald forest**

Blake and Yang both arrive seeing the grim as it looks about for a kill. The girl Blake wears a black ribbon in her hair along with her battle outfit as Yang talks to her a bit. Her ears suddenly move under the ribbon as she hears someone falling as she looks up Yang says" WHOA!"Yang has long blonde hair and her biker girl look as she points at the growing speck. Blake stops her from moving an further when a Boarbartusk walks into the clearing snorting and huffing a bit as suddenly.

**In the sky above the clearing**

Waking up a bit he groans as he says. "damn what hit me again?" Looking around he notices the forest as he moves to make the impact a lot more manageable as wind suddenly gathers around his boots slowing him down as he realizes that his boots won't slow him down enough as he braces himself for the impact.

**The clearing after a few moments later**

A resounding thud is heard within the clearing as Yang and Blake move up to see if the person survived contact with the Boarbartusk or if they need to kill the Grimm but when the dust clears they see him sitting up chewing a bit of chocolate with scuff marks on his clothing and also his hair messed up a bit as he wipes his forehead of the blood showing it had healed while a bell chimes softly from the mailbox on his back.

"Mother damn that hurt!" he says suddenly as he finished the chocolate in his hands and then getting up holding his arm as it's still dislocated. "Note to self work on upping the Jinn elements in my boots to increase their power when it comes to slow-falling." Looking around he groans some and then notices Yang and Blake. _**"Hello ladies where am I?"**_

Yang and Blake both look at each other and shrug as Yang rubs her hair trying to figure out a way to talk to him Blake makes gestures and hopes he understands them.

'What are these ladies trying to say?' thinking that they don't understand the most common of all the languages from home he holds up a hand and pulls out a platinum coin and flicks it into a nearby shadow and waits.

Yang and lake tilt their heads when they see him flicking the coin into the shadow and then gasp as it fades away and the shadow takes on a form. Thinking that trouble is about to show up the two pulls out their weapons and enters a combat stance with Yang saying. "Well this is new."

Meanwhile Blake thinks about what she is seeing. 'Is this his semblance? shadows like me or is it something else entirely?' her thoughts are interrupted as he starts to speak again only to the shadows that formed around that coin.

"_**Hey brother. Look I need to be able to understand the people here and also to be able to talk to them." **_the shadow nods and speaks scaring Blake and Yang. **_"Of course... you scared us all when you vanished after gathering your things and wandering about with that mailbox of yours..._**"

After a little bit and the shadow leaves the young man looks to Yang and Blake and speaks perfect Remnant. "Now that the language barrier has been killed... may I know where I am?"

Blake and Yang are stunned for a couple of moments as Blake recovers and speaks first. "You are in the Emerald Forest about 2 miles out from the Emerald Cliffs nearby Beacon Academy..." Yang tilting her head and looking at him. She gets a grin as she says shamelessly. "Wow your good looking champ!" hits his back with her hand and sends him forward into the dirt kicking up a small could of it as he gets up and pats himself off.

"Thanks I think lady Yang … now then I think I'll travel with you for now ladies." He laughs a bit as Yang is a bit stunned and then rushes to catch up same as Blake as she thinks about what she saw...

'What was that I saw? It was odd... the shape of it did not match any know grim and to make matters worse he was talking with it like it was family... who or what is he?' yang suddenly speaks up. "Hey Blake hurry up! we need to get a relic before their all gone!"

Blake sighing with a smile runs up to catch up as she laughs a bit and talks to Yang as she suddenly says. "Wait a moment we don't know your name yet." looking at the girls as he rubs his hair a bit and then says. "Oh yeah... forgot to introduce myself... I am the Prince of Mana himself... I am the man that helped repair the world of Densetsu... I am Toto!" Striking a pose with his fist out in front of him and a grin.

Yang and Blake both have sweat drops running down their heads as he sighs and says in his language. _**"Of course they would not know of my achievements... I'm in a different palace than home!"**_

Kicking the ground in anger as he rants a bit further confusing the two women as he finally calms down a bit and sighs. "I apologize for that... I'm used to people knowing who I am and most of the time a lot of the female populace likes to try to flirt with me so I do that to shock them and to be able to get away..."

Blake and Yang both have a sweat drop run down their heads again as Yang asks.

"So... you have a fanclub?" Tato nods his head a bit as he says. "Every girl I run into.. either has a plushie of me... or worse... and I was getting tired of that.. its why I just packed my home and started traveling minimizing my contact with people."

Yang looks at him and hugs him gently before saying. "Well we are in the middle of an initiation. Think you can fight off a bunch of Grimm while giving us a hand?" Tato just gives a look to Yang when she says "think you can fight off..." before he smirks at her and says.

"Bring on the fighting.. I need to get my blood pumping!" grinning as he moves the opposite way from where the girls were going Blake suddenly asks. "wait... what do you mean by "packed your home." exactly you do not have any baggage with you.. all you have with you is that mailbox?"

Blake points to the mailbox deeply concerned as the wind blows and makes the bell chime softly as Tato rubs the back of His head and says. "I can't believe I almost forgot my mailbox... I wish it was that simple.. hell I think I might have messed up a bit regarding the fact that I don't feel any mana charging through the air so it might not work the same way. An oversight though... I hope it will work." he says that last part to himself as he sighs and slouches with his knuckles touching the ground.

"well I feel like killing a bunch of monsters... lets go do it!" Tato says suddenly walking right in the direction of the ruins as Blake and Yang both ask. "you know where you are going?!" Tato grins. "its amazing what you can see when your falling from certain death into two angels."

Yang and Blake both look at the odd "Hero" before them as Yang shrugs and says. "Sure thing I guess and listen I hope you don't plan on doing anything to my little sister. You will know her when you see her... silver eyes and a big scythe in her hands and can run really fast."

Tato only looks to Yang and then asks. "Scythe? What in the Goddess' name... let me get this right... she fights with a farming tool?!" Tato only falls over laughing hard while holding his sides as if he were in great pain as he starts to speak from between laughter.

"what's next... you plan on telling me that it can make the very wing bow thanks to it having the power over wind?!" His laughter starts to piss off Yang as her eyes go from lilac to a burning crimson color while she starts to pop her knuckles.

"Nope... but I can make sure you never have any kids jerk... now how about you shut up or you go flying thanks to an "angel"..." Tato gets a chill when she finishes and holds His man bits in a cup as he says.

"hey hey.. foul damn it I don't have a cod piece on and I don't feel like crashing into the forest again thank you very much you damn crazy woman... makes me wonder if I should have just said with the rabid fan girls..." His eyes once full of mirth dies down as he then sighs again rubbing the back of His head as he says.

"You're to much like her... damn it all Sandra.. why did you have to go and be a fool like that... why didn't you just let me..."

His boots crunching into the dirt as he moves along the only one to even been able to hear him watches him with a look of curiosity on her face as she taps Yang's shoulder and shakes her head before moving to keep pace with their new friend.

'Damn... damn.. damn it all... I went wondering to forget about her and here I go finding her other self in a new land all because of how shitty my luck is... I can take on mana beasts but thinking of her makes me want to just rip my heart out and start tap dancing on it because of how big of a damn fool I was...'

after what felt like hours walking but was only really 30 minuets and 20 of that was spent killing the extra monsters that attacked the group while Tato was very much in his element Yang and blake however were stunned at how he fought with his leaping into the air several times just to get out of a bad gang up situation while his knives lashed out but surprisingly his knives had brass knuckles on them making them into some fancy trench knives (found out what these things were lol and did not realize that trench knives also had brass knuckles on the handle)

it was then when they got to the temple ruins did Tato lean agnest a wall and start thinking about something that would change the world of Remnant for all those around him.

Heyo this new update is what I got so far but I plan on picking up with the temple and the projectile ruby rose... also I hope you all enjoy the pun that might show up when I get the chapter out.


	2. Quest 2: Revalations and a Suprise

Hello out there! it's me Cyber Dragoon with chapter 2 of the legend of Remnant .

Now a bit of a refresher. We left off at the temple scene in the show and the ICBR (intercontinental ballistic ruby) was about to drop onto the group and the ice queen as well

"speaking"

'thoughts-whispering'

"language barrier"

* * *

Yang, Blake, and Tato had just reached the temple. While Yang and Blake went over to collect what they came to get, Tato leaned against a wall and looked at the charm bracelet around his wrist while he sighs as only the Shade, the Undine, the Dryad and the Aura symbols have the color of their respective spirits filled in.

"Damn it.. four of eight….I really need to get to work on getting the rest of their approval… I lost points angring Salamander thanks to having to put out that damn volcano…"

Yang gets a grin as she holds up the knight piece while Tato was not looking before she punches his shoulder hard breaking him out of his thoughts and right into the ground before he gets up and slugs her back glaring at her.

"I don't need random slugging happening because I slug back goldilocks!" Tato snapped, Blake can only watch as the two punch each other before her ears twitch under her bow, when she turns and looks she lets out a gasp as a red object falls before her, Tato and Yang both stop punching each other, though Tato slugs her one last time before he blurs into action.

"Damn it!" he screams out as the winds once more gather around his boots as if they will be used to save the girl just as a young man flies out from the trees colliding the red object and sending both of them into a tree. Dumbstruck Tato can only stare at where the air where collision happened and says.

"What's up with us blondes and falling from the sky?! I mean come on really Jinn you want to be that much of a damn prick about me pranking you and Salamander a couple of days ago?!"

The red object pops out of the tree revealing a little girl that causes Tato to stop and blink a couple of times as he says. "Pearl.. it can't be…" Tato starts to shake his head hard as he says. "I left that behind me… at least a small bit of it…"

Tato's hand ghosts over his mailbox making it chime softly again as he suddenly gets a bad feeling in his gut. 'Didn't Yang just say Ruby was her name… she can't be one of them… she can't be!' Tato's form shakes as he remembers the petrification he went through.

Yang runs up and hugs the red cloaked girl. "Ruby I'm so glad you're okay! did you find a partner? who was that...:"

Sounds come forth from the forest as a large bearlike Grimm walks out before falling down dead with a red haired woman on its back with a massive warhammer with pink accents on it and a silver metal to the rest of it. her voice childish as she says. "Aww it broke" even stranger of a sight was a young man with a magenta streak in his hair and green cloths mirroring, to Tato at least, Niccolo's outfit running in and leaning against a tree.

"Nora.. don't ever do that again…" The green clad man pleads before he looks at where she was only noticing the outline of her as she picks up a rook piece and starts to sing out.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Tato's heart stopped.

'no… that's impossible… there' no way that it's possible.. the gateway… I broke it.. no one could have followed me!'

Tato's heart dropped even more when he saw something that would make him think otherwise. and old dimmed mana crystal dangled from a necklace on her neck as the man yelled out a name but Tato paid it no mind for his own thoughts flew by as if Jinn himself were carrying them into a void.

Yang, growing concerned for Tato, moved to hit him before her temper flared and she had a gout of fire spring forth from around her as she said. "Can we go for like two seconds and nothing happen?!"

Yang's request would work.. for exactly two seconds as a yell from above is heard by Blake who in turn tapped Yang and Ruby's shoulders as she pointed skywards while Tato is looking at the giant scorpion with a critical gaze sizing it up before looking up at the Nevermore.

"Always on a day of Salamander… should have paid attention to the divination section of the paper… really should have…" Tato muttered to himself. Meanwhile Jaune shook his head from the tree he was stuck in before leaping off to try and catch the girl clothed in white known as Weiss Schnee… and promptly falls onto the ground with her on his back as he is groaning in pain.

While Weiss Schnee is on his back filing a nail she dispassionately says. "My hero" while Jaune says outloud "My back…."

Ruby, the young girl he saw, suddenly moves as he does when he uses the power of Jinn in his boots as she dashes right for the scorpion and does little damage to its hide as Tato mutters. "Should have seen that one coming little Jumi… your blade is thin to cut but not strong enough to cut through… must be her best attempt at making a weapon though… or whoever made it."

Tato gets a sudden chill as he sees the giant raven come by and launch feathers as one pins her cloak down her sister tries to go reinforce her… however she is stopped by a line of the feathers and she reaches out between a couple of them yelling out for her sister to run.

Tato though simply walks forward his hair hiding his eyes before he to disappears in a burst of speed not unlike Ruby's before he appears in front of the scorpion and stops the stinger long enough for the girl clad in white to freeze it as he says "Good use of Undine's blessings… but it won't last long. we need to get out of here I can't fight both at the same…" whatever he would say was silenced by the massive black snake head that ate him in one gulp.

Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, and everyone else can only gasp in horror as they realize what just happened before the other head appears and hisses as well looking at its next couple of meals before the black head suddenly rises up as if confused about something while the white one feels the confusion and looks over its tongue making the usual snake motions before what looks like an inferno is building up in it's sibling's throat as a massive set of jaws burst forth with flames around it and a loud roar is heard while a brownish head appears.

"Damn it Oven.. if I told you once I have told you six hundred times… DON'T ROAR IN MY EARS YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Tato's voice is heard over the roar showing that his lungs must be very strong to not only yell after being nearby such an inferno but that he could out roar the beast as it falls from the now burned hole and reveals itself to be a massive dragon missing the wings that most of the girls would think there would be, but in it's eyes is a burning anger for eating its Master as Tato hops out of the burned out hole and lands covered in slime before he looks to the other head and notices its own rage he says.

"Humph… they must be connected on a single thought process but with two minds working to control everything… so much like that one monster I had to fight a long time ago…"

Oven roared again before charging forth and head butting the still living head before biting down and forcing it to stay extended while Tato starts to sprint up to the beast while he says. "That fucker pissed me off as well… so just eat dirt and die! Crescent Moon!"

Tato leaps into the sky and spins once as one of the blades from his trench knives hits the top most layer of scales only for a swirling pattern to emerge from the strike followed by him raising up the other knife into a death blow. The head flew off from the stump of the neck in a glare of light before the snake itself fades away into the ashes is once was…

* * *

Hello everyone let me just say sorry for the long time since an update and a lack of a heads up! the story is on and as I said upstairs I am planning on updating once a month at least. please bare with me and I would love to introduce my beta and proofreader: Phoenix Champion! how about a word to our growing group of fellow fans of both series and maybe those that would love to see/play them.

Hey readers Phoenix Champion here! I'll be honest when I saw that Cyber Dragoon had written a RWBY X Legend of Mana story I was excited, Legend of Mana was one of my favorite games on the PS1, of course I was worried when the story hadn't be updated in a long time, but the worry went straight out the window when Cyber Dragoon asked me to beta read his story.

Legend of Mana is a great game, with so many ways to build your character, a colorful cast, and having pet monsters, my personal favorite. Combined with the colorful cast of RWBY I can only imagine what is possible for a story like this.


	3. Sorry!

Ladies and gentlemen i wish to apologize for the delay in m story. i recently got a job with waffle house and got sick so i could not work oin my book. now that my work schedule is much simpler as well as my flu being gone i promise to get this next update done asap.

Sincerely yours.

CyberDragoon


End file.
